Under The Mistletoe (One-Shot)
by YunoGasai14
Summary: Even love can happen. Even on Christmas. With that Magical plant hanging above you.


Thoughts, actions, and dreams in italics.

Yuki's POV:

"Great job everyone!" God Deus Ex Machina announced. Everyone clapped and started whispering to one another. "And because of that, we will be holding a Christmas party on the 24th for all members."

Everyone started clapping louder and cheering. The Diary holders were already shouting in joy. All the girls were giggling and laughing to themselves. My eyes were set on one person, one beautiful girl. Yuno Gasai. Her smile was dazzling, her white skin glowed, her plump lips were rosey and pink, and her beautiful silky long pink hair fell perfectly on her slendere waist. I couldn't see or hear anything else but her.

"Yuki…Yuki…Yukiteru-kun!" Nishijima yelled in my ear.

"Yah! What are you doing, yelling in my ear?" My hands covering my ears.

"You were staring at Yuno again.. creepily." Nishijima said while laughing.

"Yukiteru, you should just ask her out." Tsubaki sighed.

Kurusu nodded, "Yukiteru, here's your chance." Kurusu and the others suddenly pushed me towards Yuno's direction.

"Yah! What are you guys do-" I slightly bumped into Yuno.

Our eyes met. I suddenly blushed as she smiled at me. "K-k..Konichi..wa, Y-Yuno." I stuttered.

"Konichiwa," Yuno smiled, "Yukkii."

_She said my name as always with that cute spelling_. Her voice sang in my head repeatedly. My heart was skipping a million beats. If I was to die at this moment, I would have died happily.

"Yukkii?" She tilted her head slightly, "is there something wrong?"

I snapped out, "Y-Yuno.. will you go.."

I couldn't say it. I couldn't confess to her yet. I looked around the room nervously and saw a present. "will you go.. shopping with me!" I blurted out.

I looked down at my feet, slightly scratching my head. I waited for her to answer. As I looked up she finally said, "alright."

_She said yes.. she said yes! I'm going on a date with Yuno!_ I started smiling to myself. "Alright then, let's meet up tomorrow then." I said.

She looked around and above thinking, it was too cute. "Hmm.. ah. How about, by the big christmas tree downtown?" She smiled.

"It's perfect," I smiled thinking how it would just be the two of us, "so then.. at 2 PM?" I tilted my head.

She giggled, "I'll meet you there."

"Bye, Yuno." I smiled widely and waved to her.

"Bye, Yukkii." She giggled and left slowly.

As the doors were closing as she left, I started jumping in place, running in circles, and smiling to myself. When I finally lost my energy, I saw the guys snickering and laughing at me.

I gave them a sudden glare to stop them, but they ended up laughing even louder. "Yah! What are you guys doing here?" I yelled.

"Yukiteru-kun!," Akise couldn't stop laughing at all, "Yukiteru-kun.. y-you looked like you just ate a large serving of Hamburgers!" Everyone laughed even louder.

After a few minutes, Tsubaki finally said, "so what happened with Yuno-chan?"

I smiled, "I asked her out." I gave them a thumbs up.

Everyone started patting my back, "congratulations Yuki! What did you say to her?" Kurusu asked.

I thought about it for awhile, "well... I asked her to go shopping with me." I said, while scratching the back of my head.

Tsubaki sighed, "Yukiteru, it's just a date. It might not even be a date, considering you guys are close friends."

Kurusu, Akise, and Nishijima nodded in agreement.

"Whatever guys.. at least I get to be with her." I faked a smile.

Yuno's POV:

_Beep beep beep_. "Ugh.. shut up.."

I raised my arm, finally pushing on the snooze button. A few minutes later it ranged again.

"Ahh!" I knocked it off the table.

I blinked a few times and realized it was already noon. "Oh My. I was going to meet up Yukkii today!"

I was struggling to get out of bed, then _ttak_. I fell out of bed with my blankets wrapped around me. _Aish, that hurt_. Rubbing my forehead, I got up holding onto my injured butt.

" My, Yuno-chan," Hinata stood by the door shaking her head, "what happened to you?"

"Yah, Hino Hinata, help me pick out clothes, I woke up late." I pouted.

"Oh, where are you heading to?" Mao's head popped out of the door. Along with the other girls.

"I'm just going shopping with Yukkii, to help him pick out a present or something." I said while walking towards the bathroom.

Everyone was snickering and giggling, "are you sure Yuno? Nothing else?" Minene asked.

"Nothing else." I glared at them, "now help me pick out some clothes."

"Fine, but you owe us for whatever happens.." Hinata smirked.

I rolled my eyes, and took a shower. As I finished, I saw a long dark purple skirt with a grey loose sweater on my bed. Along with plain colored heels. I locked my door, and tried them on. It was gorgeous.

"Wow.. it's so pretty." I smiled.

As soon as I unlocked the door, the girls ran into my room. "Yuno, let us do you make-up and hair!" Minene said.

I sighed, "whatever," I smiled.

Hinata and Minene was working on my make-up. My lips were polished with a baby pink coating, and my eye lids were glittered up with silver sparkles. Mao started loosely curling my hair.

"Thanks guys, it looks really pretty." I smiled at them.

Hinata bumped me in the shoulder, "yah, you're the one who's shining!" Both nodded in agreement.

I checked my alarm that was on the ground, it was already 1:47 PM.

"I better hurry up then," I quicked grabbed my purse and called up the taxi.

After a few minutes, I arrived at my stop. I tugged my skirt up so I wouldn't trip on them. I quickly walked towards our meeting spot. I stood infront of the enormous christmas tree.

"Wow.. it's so pretty." I smiled to myself.

It was 1:55 PM. I sat on a bench that was sitting infront of the tree. I waited a little, and in the corner of my eye. I could see Yukkii running and panting towards me. I laughed, it was oddly cute and funny. I stood up waving at him, I couldn't stop smiling.

Yukkii finally stopped, "hey Yuno.. s-sorry I'm late," he panted.

"It's alright Yukkii, it's only.." I checked the time, "exactly 2 PM," I smiled.

"Hah.. that's great," Yukkii raised his hand moving his hair out of the way, he smiled widely.

I gulped, "yeah.. let's go."

He nodded and started walking in one direction. I was a few steps behind him. I stared at his large back and broad shoulders. Something about him looked different. He wore a black leather jacket with deep blue jeans. He had leather boots. His black hair shined in the sun. He looked incredible.

"Hurry up, Yuno.. or I'll leave you." He said without looking back.

"Yah-"

He suddenly turned his head and smiled brightly, "just kidding."

My heart started thumping.

Yuki's POV:

I was running late, _really late_. Deus, made us have a dress rehearsal for our next concert early in the morning. By the time people finished, it was already 1:36 PM. I wasn't sure if I'd make it in time. I ran out without even changing my clothes. I called up a taxi and got in. Suddenly there was a traffic jam up ahead.

"Sir, can you please hurry?" I begged.

"I'm sorry but, we have to stop here," he started parking in the middle of the road.

I sighed and looked out the window. I could already see the christmas tree from here. "Nevermind Sir! I'm getting off here!" I quickly paid the fee and started running.

I realized it was actually a longer distance from my standpoint, but I kept running till I saw Yuno. My heart instantly dropped. She was beautiful. Her face was shining in the light, her lips looked seductive, her hair blew in the wind like it was meant to happen. Then she suddenly smiled at me and started waving. I started running even faster than I was before, and I was also getting tired.

I finally stood infront of her, "hey Yuno.. s-sorry I'm late," I was breathing hard.

"It's alright Yukkii, it's only.." she looked at her watch, "exactly 2 PM," then she smiled.

My heart was throbbing, "hah.. that's great," I moved my hair out of the way of my sweat. I smiled at her hoping she couldn't tell that I was sweating.

"Yeah.. let's go." I nodded and starting walking towards the shopping district.

It was quiet, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't look into her eyes. I slightly turned my head to find her in deep thought, "hurry up, Yuno.. or I'll leave you." I looked forward snickering to myself.

I could hear her footsteps getting closer, "yah-"

"Just kidding," I turned my head and smiled. Our faces were so close, that our lips were just a inch away. I quickly turned my head and started blushing. My face felt hot.

She was still behind me by a few steps, I really wanted to make her feel comfortable, but the atmosphere was completely awkward. I lightly scratched my head. Then I saw a small cute store. It was selling sorts of hairclips and pens, girly stuff.

I grabbed Yuno's wrist unconsciously and started running towards the store. "Let's go in here!"

As we walked into the store, Yuno already started looking through all the hairclips and pins. I smiled to myself. She was cute.

"Find anything you like?" I asked.

She nodded, "I really like this hairclip," she pointed to this vivid violet colored pin.

"I'll get it for yo-"

"Yukkii, are you buying something for someone?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled, "it's for someone important."

Yuno looked down, "well then, maybe we should go somewhere else."

Yuno walked out of the store. I quickly grabbed the purple pin and secretly bought it.

Yuno's POV:

_Someone important?_ My heart sank, after hearing Yukkii's words.

"Well then, maybe we should go somewhere else." I suddenly started walking out of the store. I waited outside for Yukkii, he took a few minutes before walking out.

Yuki's POV:

Yuno was already walking towards other stores. She was walking fast, I was already tired from running. As I tried catching up, I stopped by a cafe and bought us crepes. I bought a strawberry one and vanilla.

I started running towards her direction, "Yuno!" I yelled.

She turned her head, facing the strawberry crepe I bought her, "suprise?" I smiled.

"Oh.. thank you, Yukkii." She slightly smiled.

"Ah.. do you not like strawberry?" I frowned.

"No! It's just.. nothing, I like it." She pouted, it was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

I smiled, "let me have a bite," I took a bite into her crepe. "Sorry.. I didn't re-"

"It's alright,"

Yuno slowly took a bite of her crepe. Her lips touching the sides I bit into. I was burning up inside, my heart was beating fast, my head felt light. Yuno smiled at me, "it's sweet." She said, while licking her baby pink lips.

We started looking through alot of stores. We looked at clothes, cosmetics, purses, and other stores. We started talking about our careers and our members. We laughed and smiled. We were walking side to side, I wanted to hold her hand.

"So.. Yukkii," Her hands were back and her legs were swinging forward as she walked, "who's this special girl?"

I smiled at her, "it's a secret."

She pouted, "tell me about her."

I sighed in defeat, "well.. she's the most beautiful girl in my eyes. She's honest, straightforward, and kind." I smiled to myself, "on the outside, she seems easy to approach, but she's actually really cold inside. She's cute." I laughed.

Yuno's POV:

"Well.. she's the most beautiful girl in my eyes. She's honest, straightforward, and kind." Yukkii smiled, "on the outside, she seems hard to approach, but she's actually really nice inside. She's cute." He laughed.

"Ah.. I see."

My heart was stinging in pain. I liked Yukkii like forever. I knew it from the start. I didn't want him to have another girl. I wanted him for myself. As we were window shopping, I saw these pair of shoes. I gasped and ran towards the window. They were silver glittered, rhinestoned flats. It was wrinkled together in the front and on the sides. The rhinestones were placed perfectly on the toes of the shoe. It was gorgeous.

"I want those!" I squealed. "Ah.. I forgot." I looked at Yukkii who was smiling. I blushed.

"Yuno. to be honest, I actually wa-"

I saw Mao clinging onto Yukkii's back, with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yuki-kun!" She screamed. She looked at me and frown. "Hi, Yuno-chan." She turned her head back to Yukkii, smiling.

"Mao, what are you doing?" Yukkii said, while trying to get her off his back.

"I was just passing by," she pouted. "I wanted to see you, heh." Mao smiled.

Mao finally got off Yukkii and they started talking. They were laughing and giggling. _Oh.. it must be Mao_, I thought.

"Oh, it's almost time for the party," I looked at Yukkii, "I'll guess I'll be heading out first." I faked a smile.

As I started walking towards the opposite direction, I could hear Yukkii shouting my name.

"Yuno.. Yuno! Wait!" I started walking fast, till I started running.

Suddenly the heel of my shoe broke. I limped towards an empty bench near the side of a park. I sat down and took off my shoes. There were blisters from walking for a long period of time. I didn't even notice the pain till I sat down. I thought of Yukkii, how he was nice, caring, tenderhearted, and understanding. I missed his smile, his scent, his jokes, his everything. I started crying.

"I.. like you, Yukkii" I whispered.

Yuki's POV:

Yuno suddenly left, I tried following her and calling her out, but I couldn't find her.

"Yuno.. Yuno!" I yelled, "wait!"

I started looking through, the stores we visited. The stores with clothes, cosmetics, purses, and other stores. I ran around in circles, it was already getting dark and the party was already in an hour.

I started walking towards the park, I found her.

I found her sitting on the bench, her shoes on the ground, her eyes red, and Kousaka standing infront of her.

"Yuno.." My voice was slipping out of my mouth.

She turned her head and sniffed a little. I was starting to get mad, thinking that Kousaka was doing something to her. I walked closer to them, but Jessica got up and Kousaka grabbed her hand.

"Oh, Yukiteru," He smiled, "the party is starting soon, so we'll go ahead. Meet you there." Kousaka waved bye and I bowed. As Kousaka and Yuno was passing by, I suddenly grabbed her hand. As I held onto it for a brief moment, her fragile hand slipped away.

Yuno's POV:

I started to feel tried, and my heart was aching. Kousaka was standing infront of me. I was shocked that I didn't even notice him.

"Konichiwa, Kou-"

"Yuno, why are you crying?" He looked at me.

"Oh.. it's nothing, really." I faked a smile.

"You're lying." He said bluntly.

"I'm not ly-"

"Yuno.." I saw Yukkii standing a few feet away from us. I stared at him, and looked down at my horrible feet.

"Oh, Yukiteru," Kousaka smiled, "the party is starting soon, so we'll go ahead. Meet you there." Kousaka waved bye and Yukkii bowed.

Kousaka grabbed me by the wrist and started walking towards his car. As we passed Yukkii, he grabbed onto my hand and held it. But it suddenly slipped away from his grasp. I looked back Yukkii who was aimlessly looking towards the sky.

Soon later, I've arrived back to my dorm. As I walked in, everyone was already dressed up and ready to go.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" Minene asked.

"Nothing.." I said.

"Yuno-chan, we need to go! But before that, let's just fix your make-up real quick!" Hinata said.

Minene and Hinata started reapplying my lip stick and gloss, along with my glitter on my eye lids. This time there was a hue of purple in it.

I sighed, "thanks guys.." I slightly smiled.

"What's wrong Yuno-chan?" Hinata asked sounding worried.

"Nothing.. I'm just really tired."

"Don't worry, I bet the party will be tons of fun!" Minene smiled.

"Yeah.." I smiled back.

We all headed out to the building at 8 PM. I forgot that the shoes on my shoe was broken. I walked into the building anyways, limping. As we walked in, I looked around the room and found the guys, Nishijima,Akise,Tsubaki, and Nishijima But there wasn't a sight of Yukkii anywhere. I saw Mao talking to some guy and the rest of the guys. I went outside to the yard to get some air. The stars were glowing bright outside and the lake was shimmering in the moonlit sky.

"Yuno." I turned my head and saw Yukkii smiling.

"Yukkii.." I blushed and gulped, "why are you out here?"

"Yuno, close your eyes," I quickly shut my eyes without hesitation, "now open them." He said.

There as a big box held out infront of him, as it opened, I saw the purple hairpin and the silver shoes. I couldn't say anything, I looked at the gifts and started crying.

"Merry Christmas, Yuno." He smiled and blushed.

He started carefully placing the hairpin on the side of my head. Yukkii kneeled down, and placed the shoe in his hand waiting for me to lift my foot into it. I wore the shoes and the hairpin. I smiled and I started feeling tears fall down on my cheeks.

"I-I.. don't know what to say.." I cried.

He sighed, "to be honest.. Yuno, I've liked you ever since we had school together and I've been watching you from then on. I don't know what will happen.. but I know if I don't say this to you now.. I might lose you." He bit his lower lip and took a big breath. "Yuno Gasai, I'm in love with you! Please be mine!" He shouted.

I hugged him pushing him against the wall. "Yukkii, I think I've loved you from the start, and I was too stupid to realize it till now." I looked up and there was a mistletoe above us. "Please kiss me." I smiled.

Yukkii gently held my head close, our lips were inches away. "Of course," he whispered. His lip slowly touched mine, his hands rubbing against my cheek as we locked into a deep kiss.

I blushed, "that was my first kiss.." I pouted, "you better take responsibility," I giggled.

Yukkii was blushing, his ears were red, "I will.." he kissed my forehead.

"I like you alot, Yukkii"

A/N: Kura, this is my One-Shot! It's so cute, haha. I'm very fast at writing! That's why I release so many chapters!


End file.
